Karaokê!
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Dia calmo combinado com nada pra fazer resulta em tédio! Para espantar essa sombra do Santuário, que tal cantar com o Dourados?


**Karaokê!**

O dia estava calmo...Nem parecia o Santuário de Athena!

Só que a calmaria não estava agradando aos dourados...Ou melhor, a quase todos: Mú e Shaka aproveitaram o silêncio para meditar...(Segundo Miro eles estavam tre...Bom, mas deixa pra lá...).

Máscara da Morte era o mais impaciente. Andava de uma casa para outra, perturbando todo mundo...Só não ia até a casa de Peixes porque tinha brigado com o Afrodite (Segundo o Miro eles não estavam mais tre...Bom, é melhor deixar isso também pra lá...).

O mesmo acontecia com Ikky...Desde que ele tinha brigado com a Saori (fofoca confirmada por Miro), ele estava literalmente um pé no saco. Nem o Shun tinha paciência com ele, e olha que o Shun atura até o Seiya!

Os dois irrequietos se encontraram na casa de Touro, e para desespero de Aldebaran começaram a discutir. Para acabar com a discussão, o taurino propôs:

- Gente...Eu comprei um dvd novo...Ele tem karaokê.

- Ele tem o quê? – Ikky não conhecia tal tecnologia...

- Karaokê, anta! É um barato pra gente cantar! Vamos fazer uma festa? – Máscara da Morte se animou.

- Vamos sim, moleque...Chama a galera enquanto o Ikky me ajuda a montar a mesa e colocar a cerveja na geladeira.

- Ah, e vê se põe uma Coca Light...O Dite adora! – Ikky fez questão de provocar Máscara, mas ele saiu antes de ouvir direito.

Em pouco tempo a casa estava lotada; até desafetos se encontraram: Saori e Ikky, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, e Shina e Shura (Segundo o rádio-cavaleiro Miro, ela tinha feito a cobra do Kanon subir e o Shura não gostou da idéia). Até Shion e Dohko tinha comparecido, o que era realmente impressionante (Miro diz que eles passam a maior parte do tempo tre... Bom, vocês já imaginam).

Para não fazer mais zona ainda, Aldebaran institui o velho esquema de sorteio, e seguiriam a ordem pra não dar galho. O primeiro problema foi a falta de papel, já que naquela casa o único papel existente era o higiênico...

Seiya foi designado por Saori o buscador oficial da tarde, e ele foi pegar o bingo do Kamus para servir de sorteador. Sob protestos, Aldebaran instalou ordem:

- Aí cambada...quem quiser cantar tem que pegar um número aqui...Eu já coloquei 21 bolinhas. E mais: hoje iremos cantar músicas brasileiras, porque eu só tenho cd de lá, tá?

Saori foi a primeira a tirar, e se deu mal. 21! Quem se deu bem foi Shina, que foi correndo pegar o microfone.

- Aí cobra, que música você vai cantar? – perguntou Aldebaran, com o controle na mão.

- Põe aí Folhetim, do Chico Buarque.

_Se acaso me quiseres _

_Sou dessas mulheres_

_Que só dizem sim_

_Por uma coisa à toa_

_Uma noitada boa_

_Um cinema, um botequim_

Os olhos de Shura e Kanon quase saltaram das órbitas; Saori e Marin cantavam baixinho, acompanhando a amiga.

_E eu te farei as vontades_

_Direi meias verdades_

_Sempre à meia luz_

_E te farei, vaidoso, supor_

_Que é o maior e que me possuis_

Nesse ponto, Shina cantava olhando para Kanon, fazendo o general marina se encher de orgulho. Mas a alegria estava para terminar...

_Mas na manhã seguinte  
Não conta até vinte  
Te afasta de mim  
Pois já não vales nada  
És página virada  
Descartada do meu folhetim_

Shina foi aplaudida pelas mulheres e por Afrodite (que segundo o Miro não vê a hora de virar uma de verdade), mas foi vaiada pelos homens...O segundo número foi tirado por Shaka. Saga murmurou para Kamus:

- Se prepara para um mantra indiano.

- Será que tem? – perguntou o aquariano.

- Põe Pais e Filhos.

_Estátuas e cofres_

_E paredes pintadas_

_Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu_

_Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar_

_Nada é fácil de entender_

Ninguém acreditava que justo o Shaka tinha bom gosto musical! Todo mundo imaginando que ele não entendia de música, aí...

_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Por que se você parar, pra pensar._

_Na verdade não há_

Quando ele terminou, foi aplaudido por todos, principalmente pelo Mú (Miro diz que há tempos que eles tre... ah, sei lá se é verdade!). O próximo foi Aioros com O Poeta Está Vivo:

_O poeta está vivo,_

_Com seus moinhos de vento_

_A impulsionar_

_A grande roda da história_

_Mas quem tem coragem de ouvir_

_Amanheceu o pensamento_

_Que vai mudar o mundo_

_Com seus moinhos de vento_

Saga ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas Aioros olhava para ele com carinho enquanto cantava:

_O poeta não morreu,_

_Foi ao inferno e voltou_

_Conheceu os jardins do éden_

_E nos contou_

Quando parou de cantar ele foi abraçado por Saga, que chorava como uma carpideira. Hyoga era o próximo:

- Deba, põe aí Natasha!

_Dezessete anos e fugiu de casa_

_Às sete horas na manhã do dia errado_

_Levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar_

_Deixou pra trás os pais e o namorado_

Hyoga dançava enquanto cantava, acompanhado por Shun (Miro falou que eles estão tre... Mas isso não é da nossa conta!).

_Cabelo verde, tatuagem no pescoço_

_Um rosto novo, corpo feito pro pecado_

_A vida é bela o paraíso é um comprimido_

_Qualquer balaco ilegal ou proibido_

Saga era o próximo, e foi correndo para pegar o microfone:

_Se eu uso a manga da camisa que é dobrada_

_A calça bag bem rasgada é porque eu sou fulêro_

_Se eu vou pro centro no domingo_

_Do perfume eu uso um pingo_

_que deixa fedendo o prédio inteiro_

Ninguém conseguiu segurar o riso: Saga cantando Reggae do Manero era o máximo! Só melhor que isso era a cara do Aioros...

_Cê é bnitch_

_Cê é bnitch_

_Cê é bnitch demais_

_Ocê é um cara manêro_

_Cê é bnitch... demais_

_Bonito mais que o mundo inteiro _

Depois dele foi a vez de Shiryu cantar. Ele ficou meio sem graça, mas ao pegar o microfone se transformou...começou a cantar e a rebolar:

_Seu corpo estremece_

_E já não consegue parar_

_Seu sol se espalha na pele_

_Fazendo suar_

_Seu ritmo é quente_

_Bate que bate com emoção_

Ver ele cantando Me Chama Que Eu Vou era demais, mas o melhor era o Afrodite ao lado dele dançando com o Shun; os dois na lambada era ridículo!

_São cinco elementos apunhalando o coração_

_O fogo,a terra,a água_

_O ar e a paixão_

_Hey,eh-ô eh-ô!_

_Me chama que eu vou!_

Quando acabou seu show, Shiryu estava suado e vermelho, mas feliz por ter cantado o que quis. Depois dele foi a vez de Dohko:

- Deba, põe Não Enche aí.

_Me larga, não enche_

_Você não entende nada e eu não vou te fazer entender_

_Me encara, de frente_

_É que você nunca quis ver, não vai querer, nem vai ver_

_Meu lado, meu jeito,_

_O que eu herdei da minha gente e nunca posso perder_

Olhares raivosos foram disparados para ele...Shion não estava de bom humor...(Será que Miro sabia o que estava rolando?).

_Eu vou_

_Clarificar_

_A minha voz_

_Gritando: nada mais de nós!_

_Mando meu bando anunciar_

_Vou me livrar de você_

Dohko sentou atrás de Shiryu, para ficar longe dos olhos de Shion. Como o clima ficou pesado, Kanon resolveu cantar algo leve...Atacou de Uma Arlinda Mulher!

_Te encontrei_

_Toda remelenta e estronchada num bar, entregue às bebida_

_Te cortei os cabelos do sovaco e as unhas do pé_

_Te chamei de querida _

O pior era que ele apontava para Shina, aumentando assim a crise de riso de Máscara da Morte e piorando a cara de raiva da cobra.

_Te falei_

_Que o pediatra é o doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé_

_O "zoísta" cuida dos zóio e os oculista_

_Deus me livre, nunca vão mexer no meu!_

_Pois pra mim_

_Você é uma besta mitológica com cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa_

Seiya caiu do sofá de tanto rir, e Kamus estava chorando de tanto rir...

_Eu fundei_

_A Associação Internacional de Proteção às Borboletas do Afeganistão_

_Te provei por B mais C_

_Que a menina dos teus zóio não tem menstruação_

_Dar um prato de trigo pra dois tigres_

_E ver os bichos brigando é legal que só (miauuu...) _

Kanon recebeu os aplausos merecidos, e deu o microfone para Aioria, que pediu para rodar Mulher de Fases, em homenagem à Marin:

_Que mulher ruim_

_jogou minhas coisas fora_

_Disse que em sua cama eu não deito mais não_

_A casa é minha você que vá embora_

As risadas continuaram, a cada estrofe era um soltando uma gargalhada...Apontando para Marin ele continuou:

_A doida tá me beijando a horas_

_disse que se for sem eu não quer viver mais não_

_me diz, Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?_

_se me olhando desse jeito ela me tem na mão_

Marin mandou beijos e mais beijos, ciente de que ele estava cantando a verdade (Miro tinha contado que "naqueles dias" a Marin ficava tão insuportável que o Aioria dormia no sofá da casa de Leão).

_Quando à noite ela surgia_

_meu bem você cresceu_

_meu namoro é na folhinha_

_mulher de fases_

Marin recebeu ele com beijos e abraços na platéia, e vaias de Ikky e Máscara da Morte. Afrodite era o próximo, e pegou o microfone com um sorriso estranho nos lábios:

_no começo era só o seu capricho_

_pra não dar em nada era apenas sexo_

_o sexo foi deixando assim_

_seu amor dentro de mim _

_e esse nosso começo ficou sem fim_

Máscara da Morte sentiu o coração apertar; ele sabia que a música era pra ele, mas a vergonha era grande (Afrodite teria sido traído, mas não foi confirmado, segundo o Miro).

_quando eu te falo tão emocionado_

_que eu estou apaixonado_

_eu to apaixonado_

_eu to apaixonado_

_te amo_

Afrodite terminou a música chorando, jogou o microfone na mão do Deba e saiu correndo para o colo de Saori, que fuzilou Máscara da Morte com os olhos. O pior é que era ele quem iria cantar agora...

_Sei que você fez os seus castelos_

_E sonhou ser salva do dragão_

_Desilusão meu bem _

_Quando acordou estava sem ninguém _

_Sozinha no silêncio do seu quarto_

Ninguém esperava por isso: Máscara da Morte cantando uma música romântica?

_Procura a espada do seu salvador_

_Que no sonho se desespera_

_Jamais vai poder livrar você da fera_

_Da solidão_

_Com a força do meu canto_

_Esquento o seu quarto prá secar seu pranto_

_Aumenta o rádio me dê a mão_

Ele cantava e dançava, virado para Afrodite, com trejeitos e gestos largos como bom italiano...

_Filosofia é poesia que dizia a minha vó_

_Antes mal acompanhada do que só_

_Você precisa de um homem pra chamar de seu_

_Mesmo que esse homem seja eu_

_Um homem prá chamar de seu_

Sob aplausos e vaias, Máscara da Morte foi até Afrodite e lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico, fazendo os outros ficarem com inveja. Agora era vez de Shura:

_Chora, não vou ligar _

_Chegou a hora _

_Vai me pagar_

_Pode chorar, pode chorar_

Até Saori ficou surpresa com a escolha de Shura...Não tinha música mais óbvia! Shina estava rubra de vergonha, e Kanon olhava para o chão...

_Você pagou com traição_

_A quem sempre lhe deu a mão_

_Você pagou com traição_

Agora era vez de Mú. Ele levantou, pigarreou e andou em círculos, até chegar a inspiração:

- Eu vou cantar Lilás, Deba!

_Amanhã outro dia, lua sai ventania_

_Abraça uma nuvem que passa no ar_

_Beija, brinca e deixa passar_

Marin e Aioria ficaram ouvindo abraçadinhos, Saori e Shina se encostaram uma na outra e ficaram cantado juntas...

_Se encantou pela cor lilás_

_Prata na luz do amor, no céu azul_

_Eu quero ver o por do sol_

_Lindo como ele só_

_E gente pra ver e viajar_

_No seu mar de raios_

O próximo foi Shun, que resolveu cantar uma balada romântica...Todos viram o olhar que Hyoga lançou para o rapaz que ficou vermelho enquanto cantava Me Abraça:

_Quando você passa eu sinto seu cheiro,_

_Aguça meu faro e disparo em sua caça iáiá!_

_O tempo inteiro a te admirar,_

_Perco o tino paro de pensar,_

_Seguindo seus passos aonde quer que vá_

Até Saori, que normalmente era a mais tapada (depois do Seiya, claro), entendeu a mensagem da música...

_Me abraça e me beija,_

_Me chama de meu amor..._

_Me abraça e deseja,_

_Vem mostrar pra mim o seu calor..._

O próximo seria Shion, mas como ele não tinha escolhido a música, trocou seu número com a Saori, que ficou toda feliz de poder cantar Baba Baby, escolhida a dedo para atormentar Ikky:

_você não acreditou_

_Você nem me olhou_

_disse que eu era muito nova pra você_

_Mas,_

_Agora que cresci voce quer_

_Me namorar_

Ikky estava vermelho, não se sabe se de vergonha ou de raiva. Sabia que ela estava com raiva, mas não sabia que era tanto assim (Miro disse que Ikky havia dispensado a menina).

_Olha o que perdeu_

_Baba, criança cresceu_

_Bom, bem feito pra você ehh, agora eu sou mais eu_

_Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me esnobar_

Saori terminou a música às gargalhadas, contagiando Afrodite, Shun e as meninas. Os homens ficaram quietos, sabendo que se tirassem sarro do Ikky ele mataria algum deles...O próximo a cantar seria Aldebaran, com um samba brasileiro:

_É mais deu mole ela dispensou você_

_...Chegou em casa outra vez doidão_

_...Brigou com a preta sem razão_

_...Quis comer arroz doce com quiabo_

_...Botou sal na batida de limão_

_Deu lavagem ao macaco, banana pro porco, osso pro gato_

_Sardinha ao cachorro, cachaça pro pato_

_Entrou no chuveiro de terno e sapato, não queria papo_

Nem Ikky, que estava carrancudo, conseguiu segurar o riso...Aioros caiu do pufe, enquanto Kamus rolava no chão, com dor de barriga de tanto rir.

_Foi lá no porão, pegou treisoitão_

_Deu tiro na mão do próprio irmão_

_Que quis lhe segurar, eu consegui lhe desarmar_

_Foi pra rua de novo, entrou no velório pulando a janela_

_Xingou o defunto, apagou a vela_

_Cantou a viúva mulher de favela, deu um beijo nela_

_O bicho pegou a polícia chegou_

_Um coro levou em cana entrou_

_E ela não te quer mais, bem feito_

Todos aplaudiram de pé a performance do taurino, que agradeceu efusivamente. Seiya se levantou para cantar, pegou o microfone e falou:

- Aí, rola Amor e o Poder? – ninguém acreditou, mas ele cantou mesmo!

_A música na sombra, _

_o ritmo no ar_

_Um animal que ronda _

_no véu do luar_

_Eu saio dos seus olhos _

_eu rolo pelo chão_

_Feito um amor que queima _

_magia negra _

_Sedução_

Dançando e cantando, Seiya levou a galera ao delírio: Máscara da Morte e Ikky jogaram almofadas e salgadinhos nele, mas Afrodite e a mulheres aplaudiam e pediam mais.

_Como uma deusa _

_você me mantém_

_E as coisas que você me diz_

_Me levam além_

_Tão perto das lendas, _

_tão longe do fim_

_A fim de dividir_

_no fundo do prazer_

_o amor e o poder_

Depois dele foi a vez de Marin, que se levantou disposta a cantar Eu Acho Que Pirei:

_Quando eu te vi_

_Na minha frente_

_Vi que o amor_

_É tão diferente_

_Eu, inocente, caí sem querer_

_Foi de repente nem deu pra perceber_

Aioria ria, sabia que a música era para ele...Shina e Afrodite dançavam ao redor de Marin, fazendo uma coreografia maluca:

_Eu acho que pirei_

_Meus pés saíram do chão_

_Eu posso até voar_

_Segura o meu coração_

_Até me belisquei_

_Será que é ilusão?_

_O que eu senti não dá_

_Pra explicar ou cantar_

_Numa canção_

O próximo era Ikky, e todos esperavam por um hard rock, mas até ele mesmo se surpreendeu cantando Volta Pra Mim:

_Amanheci sozinho_

_Na cama um vazio_

_Meu coração que se foi_

_Sem dizer se voltava depois_

_Sofrimento meu não vou agüentar_

_Se a mulher que eu nasci pra viver_

_Não me quer mais_

Ele olhava para Saori, que subitamente ficou vermelha. Shina e Marin riam baixinho, enquanto Afrodite se debruçava sobre Máscara da Morte. Até Miro estava prestando atenção na música (ele que geralmente ficava fofocando!).

_Se te fiz algo errado, perdão!_

_Volta pra mim_

_Essa paixão é meu mundo_

_Um sentimento profundo_

_Sonho acordado um segundo_

_Que você vai ligar_

Ikky terminou a música, foi até Saori e pediu desculpas baixinho, enquanto ela fazia um carinho no rosto dele. Um beijo rolou entre os aplausos e assobios...O próximo a cantar era Kamus, que estava chateado por não poder cantar Edith Piaff...Mas ele escolheu uma música para homenagear Miro (Só bons amigos, Miro garante!):

_Minha vizinha tá na boca da galera_

_Quando vê menino novo_

_Fica logo na paquera_

_E o seu marido vive fingindo que não sabe_

_O que é isso ?_

_É sacanagem_

Miro estava pálido, não podia acreditar que justo Kamus, seu namo... er, quer dizer, seu melhor amigo estava ali, tirando sarro dele! Afinal, ele não era fofoqueiro, só transmitia as notícias que ficava sabendo ...

_Se quiser fofocar_

_venha logo_

_Não tenha medo, me conta_

_Eu vou te contar uma coisa_

_Hum! É segredo_

Miro era o próximo, e resolveu ir à forra! Já que Kamus era tãaao reservado sobre o relacionamento deles, era agora que ele iria destruir a imagem de santinho do cavaleiro de Aquário...

_Venho madrugada perturbar teu sono_

_como um cão sem dono me ponho a ladrar._

_Atravesso o travesseiro, te reviro pelo avesso,_

_tua cabeça enlouqueço, faço ela rodar._

Kamus estava impassível, não movia nem um músculo sequer...Enquanto isso, os outros riam até dizer chega! Shura e Saga quase desmontaram de tanto rir!

_Sei que não sou santa, as vezes vou na cara dura,_

_as vezes ajo com candura pra te conquistar._

_Mas não sou beata, me criei na rua,_

_e não mudo minha postura só pra te agradar_

Até Shion riu da cara de bobo de Kamus ao ver a coreografia sensual de Miro; Saori, Shina e Marin cantavam junto, recebendo as vaias dos rapazes. O último a cantar era Shion, e todos esperavam ver uma retaliação dele para Dohko...

_Eu tenho tanto pra lhe falar_

_Mas com palavras não sei dizer_

_Como é grande o meu amor por você..._

Por essa nem mesmo Zeus esperava! Shion estava declarando seu amor abertamente?

_Nem mesmo o céu, nem as estrelas_

_Nem mesmo o mar e o infinito_

_Não é maior que o meu amor_

_Nem mais bonito..._

Dohko tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas; Shina olhou para Kanon se forma significativa, e ele foi até ela e abraçou. Marin e Aioria estavam abraçados, assim como Saori e Ikky, Miro e Kamus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, Saga e Aioros, Mú e Shaka, Shun e Hyoga...

_Nunca se esqueça, nenhum segundo_

_Que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo_

_Como é grande o meu amor por você_

Depois da reconciliação de Shion e Dohko, Aldebaran chamou todos pra um churrasco na varanda. A festa rolou até altas horas da madrugada, quando os casais foram se retirando, sobrando o dona da casa, Seiya,Shura e Shiryu. Como eram em quatro, resolvera, ficar até o amanhecer jogando pôquer...

No dia seguinte o amor reinava por ali...mas aonde a calmaria tinha se escondido?


End file.
